I'm in a hole, and I'm stuck
by unaagi
Summary: Take a journey into Quinn's mind as she contemplates her decisions concering Sam, the new hot, charming, jock. Is it too soon? Too risky? Or is she just being too cautions?  SamxQuinn One shot.


**Hey guys! New story/sort of.**

**I'm not really sure about this story, it sort of just came to me and I feel like I just needed to post it on here. So please tell me what you think!**

**Authors note: I started writing this after I watched the previous glee episode 'Duets'. I live in Aus so if you're from America or anywhere else, I may seem a bit behind to you. So I apologize. But Rocky Horror is this Wednesday and I'm so excited! Eeeep! Sam in yellow shorts!**

**Authors note: Anyways, so I am like deeply in love with Sam, and though I don't approve of his relationship with Quinn (jealous rage), I did want to write a story about him. So here it is.**

**Just a one shot, after Quinn and Sam went on their date.**

**

* * *

**

I'm lying down in bed tonight, reminiscing the events of that day. I did my duet with Sam and actually had my first date with him. What the freaking hell was I thinking?

I don't even know the guy and I was already going out with him. I told myself this would happen, I told myself that if I let my guard down, I'd eventually fall into a deep, deep hole. And now I'm here at the bottom, unable to get out, no rope no nothing.

Fabulous.

Great.

Nice one Quinn, let your feelings take over, because that's always worked out for you before. Right?

Huh, funny though how he looks at me, he looks at me like no one's ever looked at me before. The way he held my hand after we sang that song, it felt like a million butterflies were fluttering in my stomach, in my heart.

But I've always felt like this about a guy right? About Finn? About Puck? They're all the same right?

... Wrong.

I think... maybe, that Sam is different. Not just because he's the only guy I know who dyes his hair, but just the way he acts around me. And the way he kisses me, with those lips.

* * *

Sam and I both exited the Breadsticks restaurant, breadsticks full in our stomachs.

He walks me to my car, both of us enjoying the peaceful silence between us. With Sam I didn't need to fill the awkward silence, because it was never awkward. I felt so comfortable, so complete. But how can I feel so much after one date? Am I hallucinating? What's happening?

My eyebrows furrow in frustration and in thought, Sam notices, grabbing my arm and turning me around to face him.

'What's wrong?' He asks sweetly, rubbing his finger against my cheek.

I look up at him, up at his greyish green eyes, those luscious lips and the soft blonde hair falling in his eyes.

'Nothing.' I mumble, knowing he wouldn't be convinced by my futile attempts.

'Your thinking about me aren't you? About us?'

I don't reply, just simply nod.

'You're wondering if this was a mistake?' He asks gently.

I nod again stiffly.

'I won't pursue this relationship if you don't want me to Quinn. There's no stopping you from leaving. And I know it's only our first date, but I- I... I'll understand if it's too much for you.'

'I-I'm not sure...' I stutter nervously.

And I meant what I said, I wasn't sure. I didn't know if it was worth the risk, worth the pain and hurt I've already experienced. I didn't need anymore, but at the same time a part of me felt like I needed him.

'Maybe this will help.'

Gently and sweetly, he puts his hand at the back of my head, leaning his face closer to mine until his lips gently touched mine. And just like that, he was kissing me. His lips moved in sync with mine, it felt so nice, so sweet, so blissful. I didn't want it to stop. But I knew that right now the 'Love-Sam' side of my brain was getting an advantage, and that wasn't fair.

So I pulled away from him, hugging him tightly, my arms around his chest.

'Goodbye.' I whispered in his ear, then suddenly dashing off to my car where I drove off, hurrying back home.

* * *

My lips tingle at the thought of his lips on mine. I sigh tiredly and turn in my bed, staring at the empty white wall of my (really Mercedes') room.

I knew after that kiss, after that night that I was too far gone to be pulled back out of that hole. And I'm stuck, I don't know what to do anymore. My logic told me, warns me, reminds me of every hurtful and painful experience I went through because of love.

And I know it's cliché and I give you permission to kick me for saying this but; Love sucks.

Though on the other hand, every time I think about him, think about his eyes, think about losing him, a funny tingling sensation aches in my heart. And I'm left getting pulled apart, by decisions I have to make. And whether I should think of myself or think of Sam. Because you can't love without giving a part of yourself away, and I'm not sure if I have anything left of me to give away.

So for now I'll ponder worriedly, continue on sleepless nights until i come up with a sane enough decision. So I guess only time will tell wether I make the right decisions. Right now, I have to get ready for school because Sam's there, and I haven't seen him for 8 hours 6 min and 47 seconds.

* * *

**Woohoo! Wasn't that fun?**

**Please tell me what you think! Reviews are love.**

**Xx Auds.**

**P.S. Who approves of this SamxQuinn relationship? Any takers?**

**P.S.S. If you said nay to the previous question, who do you think he should be? (Personal opinion: I think he should be with Sunny, though we don't know much about her, but I can sort of just see it.)**

**P.S.S.S. REVIEW!**


End file.
